star_wars_the_gathering_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunted
"The Hunted" 'is the second episode of [[Star Wars: The Gathering Darkness|''Star Wars: The Gathering Darkness]]. It originally aired as a full-length movie. Plot '''Order 66 Zane Mithryl and Jaqk Kee are fighting the Separatist army on the Mid Rim planet of Salano, alongside their clone compatriots Commander Troy and Captain Isaac. Zane and Jaqk stand at the front lines, assisting in the decimation of the droids. As the war continues, Troy suddenly steps from the fray to answer a hologram message. It is Darth Sidious, who tells Troy that the time has come and to execute Order 66, killing Zane and Jaqk. Due to his control chip, Troy and the other clones obey, with the exception of Isaac, who does not possess one such chip. As a result, Zane and Jaqk are caught off guard, forced to defend themselves against battalions of clones. Luckily, Isaac manages to escape to a gunship, believing the clones to be rebellious traitors. Using the onboard weaponry he kills the clones surrounding the two Jedi. Troy is the only clone to escape the barrage of fire and retreats from the scene, departing to locations unknown. Feud of the Jedi Zane, Jaqk and Isaac stand in the rubble of the scene, confused and horrified. Zane tries to transmit a message to the Jedi Temple, but does not procure a response. Believing the situation to be standalone, they begin to search the bodies of the intact clones for any indication of renegade behavior. Zane picks up a clone helmet and plays a recent holomessage. He discovers, to his shock, the same message from his former Chancellor, calling for the collapse of the Jedi Order. As the message plays, Jaqk becomes outraged, having previously suspected Sidious of malintent and treason, only to have been dismissed by Zane. He declares he is cutting ties to Zane and the Jedi, and immediately leaves, infuriated. Isaac seems to momentarily sympathize with Zane, but soon follows Jaqk. Jaqk and Isaac board Jaqk's personal starfighter. Isaac asks Jaqk where they will go now, and Jaqk tells him that they will go into hiding on his home planet of Nexodia. The two break the atmosphere of Salano and jump to lightspeed. Zane transmits a final, private message to Yoda and Mace Windu, informing them that he will be going into self-imposed exile and will not be returning to the temple on Coruscant. He remotely detonates his starfighter, and begins a trek on foot. Taje's Mandate Sidious's ''Theta''-class shuttle boards Taje's personal ship. Sidious and Taje meet in a conference room, surrounded by new stormtroopers. The Sith Lord informs Taje that Taje is now operating under the Galactic Empire, and will be relocating to a new flagship. Taje questions how this will affect his compensation, to the amusement of Sidious, who tells him he will still be paid quite handsomely for his contributions to the Sith. Sidious's new task for Taje is to hunt down any remaining Jedi in the Outer Rim regions to the galactic west of Mustafar. Taje accepts the task, pledging his allegiance to Sidious and Darth Vader. Escape to Nexodia Jaqk and Issac leave hyperspace and enter the atmosphere of Nexodia. As they approach a landing pad at the capital city of Nexar, Isaac notices stormtrooper patrols on the ground. Jaqk tells him they will need to conceal their identities and both ditch their Republic clothing in favor of traditional Nexodian attire. As the two wander the streets of Nexar, they witness a fellow Jedi get questioned by stormtroopers from afar. As the interrogation becomes aggressive, the Jedi draws his lightsaber only to be gunned down by the Imperial troop. Jaqk decides Nexar is too unsafe for the pair, and that they can escape to the wild forests of Nexodia, where he knows the location of an abandoned bunker in which they can hide. Isaac tells him that leaving the city on foot would look supicious and they need a faster method of transport. Jaqk notices a pair of speeder bikes nearby. Jaqk and Isaac approach the speeders but are stopped by a stormtrooper, who states the speeders are Imperial property. Jaqk uses a Jedi Mind Trick on the stormtrooper, making the victim believe that he must give the men the speeders. Jaqk and Issac board the speeders, and quickly ride into the forests, away from Imperial danger. Skirmish on Salano